


Thirty Seconds in Heaven

by Sidoh



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Mello, Dom Mello, First Time Topping, M/M, Nipple Play, Premature Ejaculation, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Matt is excited about getting to top Mello. A little too excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly something because I like happy, comfortable Matt/Mello.

Mello does it on purpose. That much Matt is sure of when he once again finds himself pinned to the bed with a very naked Mello on top of him, kissing and teasing him but not showing any sign of moving on to other things until Matt asks. 

The bastard just wants to hear him say it. More accurately, he probably takes enjoyment out of driving Matt insane to the point where he’ll beg, if he really needs to. 

Of course, it's going to take a whole lot more than this to get Matt to _that_ point. 

“Dammit Mel, are you going to fuck me or what?”

Mello brushes his lips against Matt’s jaw and moves up to his neck, sucking lightly on the spot just below his ear, causing Matt to shiver. “I’m not in the mood.”

Matt lets out a breathless laugh. He’s joking. He has to be. “Very funny.”

“No.” Mello’s mouth is moving down his neck and chest now, and Matt arches off the bed when his teeth lightly graze his nipple before softly biting down on the sensitive flesh. “I’m serious. I’m not going to fuck you.”

“The fuck, Mel? Are you actively trying to break the record for biggest cock tease of all time, because…” He cuts himself off with a gasp when Mello bites down harder on his other nipple and sucks the nub into his mouth. “I’m hiding all of your damn chocolate for a month if you leave me with blue balls right now.”

Mello sits up, straddling Matt’s thighs as he reaches for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He opens the cap and drizzles the slick liquid onto his hand, smirking down at Matt. “You’re not listening carefully, Matty.” For a moment Matt thinks Mello’s messing with him and he’s going to fuck him after all, but instead of reaching between Matt’s legs and pushing his fingers inside of him, Mello wraps his hand around Matt’s cock. 

“What are you doing?” If the sadistic bastard thinks he can get away with just giving him a handjob now, he’s wrong. Matt will still hide his fucking chocolate. 

Mello doesn’t seem in a hurry to answer Matt’s question. With slow strokes he coats Matt’s cock in lube before bending down and pressing his lips against Matt’s again. The feeling of Mello’s erection sliding against his own slippery cock is enough to make him moan into the kiss. “Matt,” Mello whispers against his lips, voice low and husky. “Wanna fuck me?”

Matt’s eyes fly open, and for a moment he’s sure he’s heard it wrong. “Wait, are you serious? You’ll let me top you?”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ , Matty. Are you topping me?” He nips at Matt’s bottom lip. “Are you in control right now?”

There’s no way in hell Matt’s in control, and he knows it. He’s barely in control of his own body, with the way he keeps letting Mello pin his wrists above his head and Mello’s lips and teeth are making his head spin and their cocks are still moving together in a slow pace set by his frustratingly sexy asshole of a boyfriend. “So, do you want to?”

“Yes,” Matt answers too quickly, and Mello looks much too pleased with himself. Matt’s never fucked anyone in his life; Mello’s the only person he’s ever been with, and he’s always just accepted that Mello prefers to top. To be honest, Matt’s happy enough that he’s got a hot boyfriend and gets laid on a regular basis, so he’s never bothered suggesting they try things the other way around. But if Mello’s offering, like hell he’s going to say no. 

Mello sits up again, moving forward just a bit so that he’s right above Matt’s cock. He never breaks eye contact as he wraps his fingers around the base, biting his lip in concentration as he guides the head to his hole. His face flushes and his lips part as he slowly lowers himself, and it’s the fucking hottest thing Matt’s ever seen in his life. 

And _god_ it feels good. Mello’s muscles are squeezing impossibly tight around him, and…

Too late, Matt realises that after all of Mello's teasing, the combination of watching him and the physical pleasure of being inside him have brought him to the edge already. “Mel…” He tries to warn him, but then Mello wriggles or moves or does _something_ and Matt is coming with a cry, involuntarily thrusting up as he rides out his orgasm. 

A few moments of absolute silence follow once Matt's hips stop moving. “Matt.” Mello pulls himself off Matt’s already softening cock and sits down on the edge of the bed, looking down at Matt with a combination of bewilderment and annoyance, but also a touch of fondness he isn’t quite able to hide. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Matt uses both of his hands to cover his face, which is reddened with embarrassment, as his body starts to convulse with laughter. “I’m sorry Mel,” he gasps as he tries to control himself, but his laughter is only fuelled by Mello looking down at him as if he’s gone insane. “I really am.”

Mello rolls his eyes. “What am I going to do with you,” he sighs. “Who’s left with blue balls now?”

“Aw, come here Mel.” Matt wipes tears from his eyes, almost able to control his breathing again. “I’ll blow you or something.”

Mello considers this option for a moment. “No,” he decides in the end, a small smirk playing around his lips. “Let’s go for a second round later. And this time…”

Matt knows that look on Mello's face. He has a hunch where this is going. “No.”

“...We’ll bet on how long you'll last.”

“No.”

“Unless you want me to stick to my other lover, of course.” Mello somehow retrieves a bar of chocolate from somewhere and rips off the wrapper, moaning contently as he bites off a chunk. “At least he lasts me longer than thirty seconds.”

Matt groans and tosses a pillow at Mello’s smug face. “Barely,” he mutters.


End file.
